


Obnoxious One

by Yevadaras



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, I'm Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevadaras/pseuds/Yevadaras
Summary: Beau was able to get Molly's body away from the traders, that was the easiest part.





	Obnoxious One

**Author's Note:**

> I cried alot while writing this, hope you enjoy? Sorry!

She had managed to drag Molly’s body away from the slavers, Beau had watched him fall, terror gripping her like a fist, she had watched Lorenzo slam the glaive down into his chest 1, 2, 3 times and then she had watched as he spent his last moments gathering spit and blood into his mouth using his time to show one last act of defiance.

 As she watched the life drain out of Molly along with the blood from the puncture wounds on his chest, the hope drained out of her.

 The next hour was a whirlwind. Escaping the iron shepherds. Nott shouting. Molly being taken from her clenched fists. Being led away by a rough calloused hand. Staring at a tree stump as Caleb and Nott hovered nearby nervously exchanging nervous whispers.

 The snow had splashes of red leading to the mess that surrounded Molly, his limbs were splayed at unnatural angles that would have been painful even for him. Even though it had only been an hour his skin had become pale his usual vibrant lavender had become grey and his fingers almost blended in with the white snow as if it was leeching his life from him.

 Beau couldn’t look at him, every time she tried her brain rejected the image. Molly wasn’t meant to be lying on the floor or blending in with the snow, he was meant to be helping Nott sort out her treasures, he was meant to be calmly watching Caleb transcribe spells or he was meant to be dancing around Beau laughing and teasing, pulling at her braid and distracting her from her from their lost friends. He wasn’t meant to be dead.

 After staring at the stump for what felt like forever she felt a gentle hand resting on her shoulder,  
“Beauregard we have to deal with him,” Caleb said in a soft, sympathetic voice “We can’t just leave him here.” Beau spends a few more seconds gathering her thoughts and preparing herself for what would come and then she stands up and turns around to face Molly.

 They drag him deeper into the woods until they come upon a hollowed out tree just big enough to comfortably fit a tiefling. They place Mollymauk in the hollow and surround him with snowdrops that peek out from beneath the blanket covering the ground. Nobody sees Caleb slip one into his spellbook and nobody notices when Beau does the same. Nott slowly unhooks his jewellery making sure it hangs just right and removes one of his ear cuffs replacing it with hers.

 Finally, when they deemed Molly ready they gathered around Caleb as he tore a page from his spellbook, he had run out of parchment. They wrote a letter detailing the brief adventures of the mighty nein, praising Molly and making sure should he wake up he would always know who he was.

 They told him about Alfield the way he had helped save an entire town, about Zidash and the changes he managed to cause in his short time there. They told him about the Labenda swamp and the town of Hupperdook. They told him about their missing friends and they told him about Yasha, about the circus that had found him and helped him become Mollymauk Tealeaf.

 After this Nott took the paper away snatching the quill out of Caleb's hand returning a while later, eyes rimmed darker green than before, slowly she handed the paper and quill to Caleb who quickly scanned the paper eyes brimming with tears. He lowered the quill to paper and began to write ferociously, not stopping for almost 30 minutes tears spilling over and marking the paper. Caleb leaned back looking over his writing and then passed it over to Beau.

 “Write what you wish he knew,” He said voice slightly shaking and wiping his coat underneath his eyes.

 Beau took the parchment retreating beside Molly and leaning against the tree, she begins to read the messages the others wrote. Nott's handwriting was spiky and messy, ink blots splattered across the page.

  **So, Molly, I figured that since there’s a good chance I won’t be able to tell you this face to face I may as well write these things down so at least they exist somewhere.**

  **I’m not a good person, sometimes I get the itch and have to take things and I’m not good at being nice but when I met you I got a little better. Instead of shouting at me when you saw me take things instead you taught me to only steal from grumpy people that deserve it.**

  **I still struggle to be good but whenever I look at the things I take and am able to say the previous owners didn’t deserve them I feel better. That is because of you.**

  **You taught me how to be better, you weren’t scared of my green skin or sharp teeth you instead saw a person that could be better and I will always be grateful for that. You helped me earn my name.**

 Nott, The Brave

 Caleb’s handwriting is looping, there are marks where water has hit the page and large paragraphs and sentences have been scored out.

  _Mollymauk, ~~You have been the best thing~~ this group has been the best thing to happen to me since before Trent, of course, you don’t know who that is as I never got to tell you but you should know that is a big accomplishment. ~~I have never been happier than when we are all together in some tavern and from now on it will never be the same~~ The group is big and there are many people but without you there everything will be not darker but slightly less bright. _

  _Everywhere you went you filled ~~every time you entered a room you were the best thing about it~~ and made better._

  _You probably don't remember as it was such a small thing but after the gnoll fight in Alfield when I was panicking you helped me, you brought me back to myself and I will be forever grateful for that._

  _You constantly pushed all of us to be better, you pushed back when you believed something to be wrong and you have truly improved everybody in this group simply by being you._

  _I will miss you friend, but I will see you again._

  _Caleb Widoghast_

 Beau swallowed, it seemed to stick in her throat, she composed herself and gripped the quill, knuckles turning white from the pressure

 Mollymauk,

 I don't really know what to say, there are so many things I want to tell you almost all of them are about how you shouldn't have been such an idiot and went and fucking died, but that's not your fault it's fucking Lorenzo's and I promise I'll kill him.

 Actually, if you wake up and read this come find me and I'll make sure you get the killing blow, but you have to wake up and come back.

 You have to come back.

 I need you to be here, I need you to drink with me and joke with me. I need you to disagree with me and pull my hair and I need you to be my wingman because let's face it you're better at it than me.

 but most of all I need you to be here because it won't be the same without you.

 please wake up.

the unpleasant one, Beau

 Beau's eyes were rimmed in tears she sniffed and she angrily wiped at her eyes, she folded the paper and placed it in his hand covering the entrance to the hollow with branches and picked up Molly's coat, she returned to Caleb and Nott and they began their slow journey back to Zidash.


End file.
